


El Gran Inventor

by Zerel



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerel/pseuds/Zerel
Summary: Harley se gradúa con honores de la academia, razón por la que recibe el título de gran inventor, para alejarse de la atención construye una torre, con la capacidad de trasportarse a cualquier lugar y hace uso de ella para escapar a un bosque poco frecuentado, donde conoce a Harith una criatura de una raza supuesta mente inexistente.





	El Gran Inventor

Para Harley los estudios en la prestigiosa academia del Alba no habían representado dificultad alguna, habiendo demostrado desde sus inicios como estudiante, ser un joven de gran intelecto y habilidad, se le ofrecía ahora, al graduarse como el primero de su clase el puesto de director de la academia. 

Sin embargo, para Harley el puesto representaba más un ancla que un reconocimiento, de aceptar tendría que pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo realizando tareas burdas de director y lidiando con magos presuntuosos, con en definitiva menos habilidad e intelecto que el suyo, lo que efectivamente le impediría dedicarse a sus pasiones, crear e investigar, así que sin titubear rechazó el puesto. 

Pese a la negativa, la academia no podía evitar premiar a un destacado estudiante, por lo que decidió brindarle a Harley un reconocido que se otorgaba e0n muy rara ocasión, de ahora en adelante le acompañaría el prestigioso título de “Gran inventor” naturalmente acompañado de una jugosa cantidad de dinero para iniciar algún proyecto de su interés.

Ya fuera de la academia Harley continúo demostrando haberse ganado su título en virtud de sus habilidades, en poco tiempo había creado un gran número de artefactos y dispositivos que mesclaban la magia y tecnología en uno solo, deslumbrantes por su poder y utilidad, lo que lo convirtió en el padre de la “Magitek”. 

Debido a la abrumadora atención que su habilidad le había generado, sin dejar de lado la que le aportaba su nuevo y exótico título, decidió usar el dinero de que le había entregado la academia para crear lo que en su opinión sería la más magnífica de sus invenciones “La Torre”, un laboratorio solo para sí y con la habilidad de desplazarse por largas distancias gracias a la magia, permitiéndole así alejarse a un lugar recóndito cuando llamaba demasiado la atención, se sentía orgulloso de su genialidad, había sacada esta idea de su habilidad “salto de escape” después de todo, ¿si él podía escapar porque su laboratorio no podría?

Ahora bien, el laboratorio “La torre” tal y como su nombre lo indicaba, consistía en una torre de doce niveles cuyo centro formaba un amplio atrio circular, con múltiples habitaciones casi todas ellas diseñadas para facilitar la invención de artefactos, aun así el gran inventor tenía una particular preferencia por permanecer en el penúltimo piso donde se encontraba su estudio personal y su gran escritorio de trabajo, que curiosamente encontraba sitio a las afueras de su estudio y en el borde del atrio, es entonces que al trabajar en él, podía disfrutar de una gran vista de pisos inferiores y de las paredes en las que colocaba los planos de sus proyectos. 

Quizá se estarán preguntado, ¿qué motivaba la preferencia de Harley por aquel piso? La razón es, aunque él mismo mago genio se niegue a admitirla, un portal situado dentro de su estudio, lugar que cabe mencionar, tenía entrada a espaldas del escritorio, este portal no llevaba a ninguna tierra lejana o paraje místico, en realidad el portal simplemente conectaba con un portal gemelo, situado en el bosque a las afueras de la torre.

Es aquí donde se vuelve necesario indicar a donde había ido Harley a parar hace ya UN AÑO con su laboratorio, verán había escuchado de un bosque mágico en el que pocos se atrevían a aventurar, la descripción le había sonado como el sitio perfecto para alejarse de la atención, así que sin pensarlo se transportó en cuanto determino las coordenadas del lugar.

El gran estruendo que provocó la torre al asentarse en esta nueva tierra llamo la atención de todas las criaturas que tenían al bosque como su hogar, en especial la de los leoninos, unas criaturas consideras por la comunidad científica como delirio de los aventureros del sitio, puesto que nunca habían logrado presentar evidencia contundente que respaldara la existencia de estos seres. 

Una de estas criaturas míticas se aventuró a la torre dejando de lado las advertencias y preocupaciones de su gente.

Fue entonces que después de mucho tiempo de vigilar la torre el aventurero decidido irrumpir en esta, provocando que el gran inventor Harley y el leonin Harith se conocieran. 

El gran inventor quedo faccionado por la apariencia que la criatura tenia, ya que le recordaba los leopardos que había contemplado con su hermana cuando fueron de sabana, lamentablemente su fascinación no duro mucho pues cuando quiso examinar a la criatura esta le ataco y luego mientras buscaba algo con que curarse la herida de su mano, la criatura se dedicó a tocar todo, provocando en varias ocasiones que valiosos objetos cayeran al suelo rompiéndose. Por su lado Harith estaba fascinado con el mundo nuevo que había descubierto dentro de esa particular, de acuerdo a sus términos “casa”, y le pareció aún más fascinante el sujeto de rojos cabellos que en ella habitaba. 

Después de muchas peleas por distintos temas, ambos individuos llegaron a conocerse mejor, Harith le explico acerca de su gente y sus habilidades, por su parte Harley le comento acerca del mundo más allá del bosque, con el pasar del tiempo su relación fue mejorando hasta que Harley desarrollo un sentimiento por la criatura que mal interpreto como “ un mero interés científico”, lo que según él, lo había motivado a crear los portales de forma tal que el leonin no tendría que irrumpir de forma silenciosa en la torre cada vez que quisiera visitarle, ya que parecía que esta criatura disfrutaba de provocarle ataques al corazón con sus sorpresivos y fuertes “¡HOLA HARLEY!”, cada vez que se encontraba desprevenido mientras trabajaba en algún proyecto o disfrutaba de un poco de té.

Es así como gracias al resplandor que emitían los portales al ser usados, podía el gran inventor percatarse en qué momento el leonin venía a visitare, es por ello que nombro a estos portales “Cascabeles del Sabana” los hubiese llamado “Cascabeles de Harith” pero sería demasiado evidente y sabía que el leonin terminaría preguntando tarde o temprano por el nombre que les había dado a los portales.

Ahora mismo el gran inventor se encontraba sentado en su escritorio con la vista clavada en un encargo atrasado, pese a que había construido su torre para escapar de la abrumadora atención, seguía tomando clientes de vez en cuando, después de todo el dinero nunca sobra en especial para un inventor que gustaba de invertir su tiempo en proyectos costosos. 

-He agotado por completo las reservas de demerita- comentó para sí al limpiar el sudor de su frente -pero si con ello logro que funcione habrá valido la pena- 

Fue entonces cuando el resplandor proveniente de su estudio le hizo voltear. 

Del portal emergió una figura muy similar a la suya, pero con unos rasgos distintivos que no permitían confusión, una cola y unas orejas de naturaleza felina, Harith le visitaba de nuevo. 

Al reconocer de quién se trataba su corazón se aceleró y un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, como lo abran podido deducir, el inventor se había enamorado del leonin hace tiempo, aun así seguía refiriéndose a los efectos hormonales en su cuerpo como un “mero interés científico” pese a estar al tanto que tener al leonin cerca le alteraba por completo, cosa que al ser un hombre de ciencia le apenaba muchísimo, por eso antes de que el susodicho se percatara de su estado fijó la vista nuevamente en su escritorio.

Harith que ya había terminado atravesar el portal, miró a su alrededor, siempre le gustaba ver qué clase de libros o aparatos encontraría en los estantes del estudio y gracias a que las puertas dobles de la habitación permanecían abiertas tenía una vista directa de lo que más le gustaba de la Torre, su creador. 

Con una sonrisa juguetona y un paso regulado se acercó al escritorio hasta quedar posicionado a la derecha del pelirrojo. 

Harley al percatarse de que Harith estaba a su lado sintió el deseo de saltar y abrazarlo, pese a ello, agacho más la cabeza concentrándose en su trabajo e ignorando por completo al leonin, quien aún sonriente acerco su cabeza al cuello de Harley, esperando ser reconocido por este, cosa que no sucedió.

Ambos mantuvieron su posición por un rato, cada uno esperando que el otro diera el primer paso para conversar, la sonrisa de Harith comenzó a disminuir gradualmente al mismo tiempo que el mosqueo por ser ignorado aumentaba, así que antes de terminar gritándole al de cabello naranja decidió dar media vuelta y explorar alrededor del atrio, así podría ver qué había de nuevo y de paso le daría algo de tiempo a al necio de Harley, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a que le ignorara cuando trabajaba en sus proyectos. 

Observó los planos de la gran pared y le llamó la atención el que se encontraba en la esquina derecha, este se encontraba chamuscado haciendo imposible para cualquiera saber de qué se trataba, aun así, logró reconocer el plano, porque él era el responsable de su estado.

-No lo reemplazó...- susurro Harith tocando con su palma el plano chamuscado

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, aunque era verdad que Harley solía sumergirse en sus proyectos ignorándolo por completo, no era la razón por la que no le había saludado al llegar a la torre.

Aun que era normal que discutieran por distintos motivos, como la falta de respeto por parte de Harley hacia los lugares sagrados del bosque, o por tiempo que el leonin invertía con sus amigos en lugar de estar en la torre, esto por tanto Harley consideraba que era ilógico que Harith prefiriese pasar más tiempo con unos “duendes” que conocía de toda la vida en lugar de estar con él, y que tras esas peleas no se hablasen por un largo tiempo hasta que Harith llegaba a la torre a disculparse… aunque la razón de la discusión no hubiera sido su culpa. En su última pelea en la que habían discutido por uno de los proyectos del gran inventor las cosas habían terminado en más que un simple corte de habla, Harith cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar. 

\- ¡cómo pudiste aceptar! - exclamó el Leonin preocupado por lo que le había comentado el gran inventor. 

Harley que se encontraba dándole la espalda volteo levemente y mirándole de reojo respondió –la paga generosa, ¿qué más razones necesito? - 

Harith indignado por la falta de interés en los fines para los que fuera destinado su invento argumento -usarán esa máquina para destruir los bosques, sin importarles que sus habitantes mueran, ¡en cuestión de días destruirá miles de vidas! - exclamó intentando llegar a la conciencia del inventor.

Esta vez Harley volteó por completo mirando de frente a Harith, quien en respuesta le fijó una mirada desafiante -este proyecto se completará de una forma u otra Harith, si es con mi ayuda al menos se llenarán mis arcas-. 

\- ¡Se llenarán con sangre! – respondió inmediatamente el leonin dando un paso al frente.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro del inventor, quien inclinándose un poco hacia Harith respondió - ¿y eso a mí que me importa? - sin decir más le dio la espalda a Harith y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras. 

Intentado razonar con el inventor Harith se acercó y le detuvo colocando su brazo en el hombro -Si es dinero lo que quieres te daré cuanto pueda reunir, hablare con mi gente te daremos lo que tengamos- 

La propuesta solo provocó risa en el inventor, -tu criatura tonta, ¿Qué me puede dar tu gente, unas telas viejas? - le respondió con tono de burla.

Eso le había herido, el inventor nunca se había referido de una forma tan soez respecto a él o su gente -Harley… ¿por qué? - quiso seguir, pero Harley le interrumpió

Con brusquedad aparto la mano Harith de su hombro -No intentes esconderlo, nunca te habías quejado de mis clientes, es obvio que lo que te preocupa es tu sucio pueblito en el bosque- 

Harith quiso responder, pero tan solo tartamudeo, era verdad nunca le interesaron los clientes de Harley y menos las intenciones de estos, antes de que pudiera pensar en alguna respuesta inteligente Harley continuo.

En un tono monótono dijo -tu gente no tiene nada que ofrecerme Harith- El leonin agacho la cabeza, era verdad, su gente era sencilla y sin nada que pudiera interesarle a Harley.

Habiendo dicho eso le dio la espalda al leonin y se dirigió a las salas de invención, pero la rabia que le carcomía le hizo regresar para agachar la cabeza al lado de Harith y recitar en su oreja - ¡Ah casi lo olvido!, me daría mucho placer saber que gracias a mí toda tu sucia gente murió- una vez más se dio media vuelta en dirección a las salas de invención.

El comentario final hizo que Harith levantara la cabeza de golpe, ahora enfurecido por lo que su amigo había dicho, se dispuso a cargar energía en su mano hasta generar una esfera igual a las que generaba al usar “crono dash” y que con gran determinación la lanzó en contra del plano de la máquina que colgaba de la pared. 

El resplandor rojizo hizo voltear a Harley, este abrió los ojos por completo al percatarse que su plano era consumido por el fuego, aunque su sorpresa fue rápidamente reemplazada por una ira aún mayor cuando vislumbro a Harith al lado del plano, corrió en dirección al leonin y exclamo-¡cómo te atreves!- mientras le sujetaba fuertemente de la muñeca evitando que escapara, -¡trabaje semanas en él!- exclamó esta vez alzando el puño contra el leonin a lo que este respondió cerrando los ojos tan solo esperando el impacto. 

Harith salió volando impulsado por la fuerza del impacto en su cara, aunque no avanzó mucho antes de estrellarse contra el piso, el inventor se sentía satisfecho con lo que había hecho, pero al cabo de unos segundos se percató realmente de lo que había hecho por el fervor del momento, corrió en dirección al leonin, arrodillándose rápidamente al lado de este.

\- ¡Harith!… ¡disculpa!, no quise…- intentó excusarse mientras acerca sus manos a la cabeza del susodicho.

Harith que había quedado tendido en el piso de espaldas a Harley se incorporó y antes de que las manos Harley llegaran a él volteó a mirarlo, la decepción que reflejaban sus ojos y el hilo de sangre que brotaba aun lado de su labio le reflejaban a Harley lo molesto y decepcionado que estaba de él. 

La mirada del prestigioso mago y el gran inventor se mantuvieron entrelazadas por unos segundos más, hasta que Harith se puso de pie y sin decir nada se retiró al estudio del inventor, donde se encontraba el portal. 

Harley se mantuvo agachado mirando al piso sin hacer nada, sabía que nada que dijera podría reparar el daño que le había hecho.

Tras terminar de divagar en sus recuerdos Harith alzó la cabeza y suspiró desilusionado -no sé porque lo sigo intentado, creo que nunca cambiará- Cerró levemente los ojos a medida que la tristeza lo rodeaba -pensé que esta vez por fin saldría a buscarme para disculparse, pero solo volvió a encerrarse aquí… sin importarle como me sentía- dándose cuenta de lo que pensaba sacudió fuertemente su cabeza y dijo para si - ¡No! Se que puedo hacerlo cambiar sé que… es bueno… aunque no comprendo porque se me comporto a si…- desde su posición aprovecho para mirar al inventor, -No parece que tenga intención de disculparse… quizá sea hora de abandonarlo para siempre…-

Harley había prácticamente acabado con su labor cuando el estruendo de un libro al golpear su escritorio le hizo levantar la vista al instante, topándose con el rostro molesto de Harith.

\- ¡Es el colmo! - le gritó el leonin -estoy cansado de siempre dar el primer paso, vine hasta aquí para arreglar las cosas… ¡cuando eras tú el que tenía que irme a buscar! Y ¿todo para qué? ¡solo para que decidas hacer como que no existo! -.

Harith tomó el mismo libro que había estrellado momentos atrás contra el escritorio y lo aventó contra la cara del gran inventor, y habiendo visto cómo el lomo quedaba marcado en toda su frente dio media vuelta, caminando en dirección al portal. 

Tras recuperarse del impacto Harley se quedó atónito, en su última pelea había querido correr y suplicarle a Harith que lo perdonara, pero no lo había hecho por su orgullo, esa extra fuerza que le decía “tú eres la mente superior, ¡asegúrate que le quede claro quién manda!”, por eso nunca daba el primer paso para arreglar las cosas tras sus peleas, esa idea que regía en su mente le impedía decirle a Harith todo cuanto quería “discúlpame por lo que hice soy un gran tonto” o “te amo Harith” pensamiento que había estado en su mente durante semanas. 

Para empeorar las cosas el que Harith siempre terminase siendo quien se disculpara le hacía sentir peor, “¿porque yo no soy capaz de actuar conforme lo que siento?” jamás había podido armarse de valor para hacer algo que Harith hacía todo el tiempo como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo. 

\- ¡Pero esta vez no será así! – dijo Harley para sí, ahora lleno de decisión, se levantó con rapidez y tomó el brazo del leonin para evitar que continuase su camino hacia el portal. 

-Harith no te va…-, intentó decir algo, pero rápidamente fue interrumpido por el actuar del leonin. 

-Tsk- chistó el leonin molesto por la osadía del pelirrojo, entonces haciendo uso de su magia le hizo volar para luego estrellarlo contra el piso delante suyo, - ¡piérdete Harley! - le exclamo mientras seguía su camino como si el inventor no estuviera en él. 

\- ¡AH, Mi hígado! -, fue el alarido que emitió el inventor cuando Harith piso con fuerza sobre su cuerpo.

Tras sufrir un poco en el piso, Harley se incorporó a duras penas, con una mano frotando sobre la piel que cubría la zona de su hígado, y vio como su ahora ex mejor amigo, según le había hecho suponer el que el leonin no tuviera reparo en azotarlo con contra el piso y comprometer el estado de sus órganos, estaba a punto de cruzar el portal que usaba para entrar y salir de la torre. 

Harley tenía en claro dos hechos, primero que ni siquiera usando su “salto de escape” lograría llegar a tiempo para Intentar sujetarlo de nuevo y segundo, si Harith se iba doblemente molesto con él, no lo volvería a ver, así que ante la posibilidad de ser la última vez que lo viese se armó de valor hizo a un lado su orgullo y grito con a todo pulmón. 

\- ¡Te amo Harith! - gritó el inventor con los ojos cerrados y deseando que se lo tragara la tierra, al escuchar como el “Te amo Harith” resonaba como eco por todos los niveles de la torre, había vencido a su orgullo, pero eso no le ayudaba con la pena que le daba haberlo confesado sus sentimientos.

El leonin abrió los ojos por completo y se detuvo en seco al escuchar el grito, Harley quien había abierto los ojos, aprovecho esto para caminar en dirección al leonin a un paso lento, -sé que muchas veces no soy el mejor amigo del mundo… sé que ni siquiera soy un amigo promedio- dijo mirando a otro lado al rascar su nuca -Sé que siempre me has dado tu aprecio, apoyo y lo único que has recibido de mi a cambio son gritos, maltratos y ce-el…-en ese momento Harley se tragó sus palabras ya que lo que quería decir le era difícil de admitir..

-Y… y ce-… y cel... ¡Celos! - dijo finalmente sacando esa frase que se negaba a salir de su boca - ¡sí, celos! - repitió esta vez más fácilmente, cerrando nuevamente los ojos al sentirse ya tan cerca del leonin, -perdóname, pero no soporto verte feliz con esos sucios den… ¡quiero decir! Con tus amigos Diggie y el de un solo ojo… pero sobre todo cuando sonríes al estar con esa tal nana...- dijo apretando fuertemente los dientes al final.

Aunque Harley no podía verlo, Harith se había dado vuelta y podía ver el sonrojado manojo de nervios que se había vuelto el inventor que ahora tenía al frente. 

-quiero que únicamente te fijes en mí, que únicamente seas feliz conmigo…- ahora Harley redujo su tono y velocidad para decir -sé que suena egoísta, pero… es porque te volviste… lo más importante para mí, lo único que me importa en todo este bosque- se animó a decirle levantando la vista en dirección al leonin.

Lamentablemente la seguridad que Harley había ganado durante su discurso se fue por la borda cuando se topó con la mirada filosa de Harith, así que rápidamente volvió a esconder la cara bajo sombrero, aun con ello tras ver hasta donde Había llegado decidió dar un salto al vacío gritando -¡en verdad me gustas Harith!- pasaron unos segundos en los que reino un silencio incómodo y en los que Harley no se animó levantar la vista para ver si Harith había decidido atravesar el portal o si seguía estando delante suyo.

Teniendo en cuenta que no recibía respuesta Harley comenzó a lamentarse. - ¿qué he hecho? - se preguntó así mismo -ahora nunca volverá a hablarme… seguro me ve como un bicho raro… seguramente… ¡les contará a esos sucios duendes y se burlaran todos juntos! - esta vez apretó su cabeza con ambas manos - ¡seré la burla de todo su pueblo! - los pensamientos de Harley eran tan negativos que se sorprendió cuando un toque gentil le hizo levantar la vista. 

Cuando Harith levantó la cabeza del inventor para poder mirarlo a los ojos, lo que se encontró fue un pequeño apenado, con ojos cristalinos y cachetes sonrojados… en ese momento el inventor le parecía lo más adorable del mundo.

-Sabía que solo tenía que tener un poco de fe en ti, aunque a decir verdad solamente esperaba una disculpa- sostuvo sus mentón con una mano y miró hacia arriba diciendo -no pensé que sentías lo mismo que yo-

En inventor no se creía lo que estaba pasando, no solamente Harith no le había dejado hablando solo, sino que además parecía decirle entre líneas que correspondía sus sentimientos.

Necesitaba aclarar su situación así que aun sonrojado y temblando preguntó -¿Ha-Harith acaso tú....- trato de continuar pero fue silenciado por un par de labios suaves y amorosos.

Los segundos pasaron y de lo único de lo que el inventor estaba consciente es que alguna fuerza le había jalado del traje y que ahora sus labios estaban unidos con los de Harith en un dulce beso -si es otro de esos sueños en los que termino despertando solo y sobre mi escritorio…- dejo de pensar en el que será y se dejó perder entre la cálida sensación, hasta que la necesidad de respirar le obligo a separarse del beso.

-Ha…ha…ha- suspira el inventor mientras se a recostaba muro buscando sostén.

\- ¿Bien que te parecido? - Pregunto Harith esperando recibir un comentario muy específico por parte del inventor, aunque después de no recibir ninguna respuesta intento dando otro comentario como pista -Después de todo lo que he tenido que pasar contigo y hacer esto… creo que me merezco algo…- le menciono en un tono meloso y de brazos cruzados con la cabeza levente inclinada hacia el inventor

-Ahí, No lo sé, yo solo espero a que este sueño termine- Pregunto aun inclinado con los brazos recostados en cada pie intentado recuperar la compostura

La molestia en Harith no se hizo esperar - ¡No estas soñando! - y rápidamente propicio un golpe en la cabeza del inventor

-Tsk, si no tienes nada que decir entonces me largo- 

El gran inventor sabiendo lo que quería decir con esas palabras, reacciono rápidamente al comentario diciendo -Harith sé que he sido un idiota, ¿pero serias mi novio? - lleno de pena por lo dicho, cerro fuertemente sus ojos esperando una respuesta.

\- ¡Claro que sí! - le respondió Harith alegremente, tomando las manos del inventor y uniéndolas con las suyas -Pero tendrás que prestarme más atención- esta vez su cara se tornó seria al mirar fijamente al inventor, quien se sintió pequeño ante la presión de la mirada lo que le apresuró a contestar - ¡Si! - casi dando un brinco, alterado por el repentino comportamiento del leonin. 

alzo la cabeza, separo sus manos de las de Harith y le acerco en un abrazo, diciendo -No volveré a lastimarte Harith, lo prometo- 

Harith ante el gesto, no pudo evitar ceder ante el cariño que rara vez expresaba el inventor y le permitió recostar la cabeza con mayor comunidad -Lose…- entonces se percató del expuesto cuello de Harley -…aunque yo no puedo prometer lo mismo- rápidamente clavo sus colmillos en el cuello del inventor.

\- ¡AH! – Grito el inventor quien se separó del abrazo y rápidamente palpo su cuello sintiendo las marcas de unos colmillos.

Volteando hacia el leonin se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Esto Harith… por que la mordida? 

Una sonrisa se formó en la cara de Harith y saboreando sus colmillos con la lengua, le respondió - ¿acaso no es obvio?, tenía que marcar a mi presa…- ante tal gesto y respuesta la cabeza del inventor se inclinó levemente y un sonrojo cubrió su cara - ¿He? - esbozo bobamente.

La carcajada de Harith inundo el ambiente -eres adorable Harley, dime, porque no pasamos el rato juntos, seguro tendrás algún salón donde podemos divertirnos- le acercándose hasta poder frotar su mejilla con el hombro de Harley

Habiendo recuperado un poco la compostura, y ahora lleno de alegría ante la idea de pasar un día completo con su amado Harley se apresuró a contestar - ¡Me encantaría! - aunque rápidamente cambio de opinión -pero no puedo… tengo trabajo que hacer…-

El comentario provocó que la expresión cariñosa de Harith pasará a ser una de desconcierto. - ¿que? -, para sus adentros Harith comento - ¿acaso ni como novio tengo prioridad? -

-Perdona- el inventor comenzó a frotar su frente, -pero ya tengo varios días de atraso con este pedido y debo completarlo cuanto antes, ¿te importaría esperar unos minutos más? - le pregunto abriendo los ojos como platos al juntar sus manos en señal de súplica.

Harith se dispuso a responder -…bueno supo- cuando fue interrumpido por un beso en su mejilla - ¡Gracias eres el mejor novio Harith! -

Con ojos abiertos como platos vislumbro como en cuestión de segundos el inventor se encontraba nuevamente sentado frente a su escritorio, ahora trabajando a toda potencia, recupero su sonrisa tocando suavemente la mejilla sobre la cual fue depositada el beso -supongo que eres un idiota… pero ahora eres mi idiota-

Observo una vez más como Harley trabaja arduamente en su proyecto y se marchó en dirección al estudio del inventor, después de todo tenía un gran sofá sumamente cómodo para pasar el rato, y en él hubiese pasado el rato si no fuera porque le llamo la atención un libro caído al lado de una estantería del estudio.

Se agacho a recogerlo y se dispuso a colocarlo en un espacio básico que había en la librería, cuando estaba por colocarlo, le llamo la atención un interruptor al fondo, donde debería estar ubicado el libro.

Lleno de curiosidad y a sabiendas que tenía tiempo de sobra antes de que el inventor se desocupara, mando a volar al libro y presiono el botón, lo que provocó que la librera se abriera como si de una puerta se tratase, revelando una sala llena de vitrinas, integrado avanzo y se llenó de sorpresa al vislumbrar un cubo de cristal que contenía unas pequeñas criaturas voladoras que reconoció inmediatamente como “Luciérnagas de fuego” fue entonces que sus ojos se entrecerrar y solo pudo musitar -“Otra vez”- 

Sorprendentemente el mago genio, deseoso de pasar tiempo con su nuevo novio, había dado todo de si para acelerar su proyecto.

\- ¡Si, por fin terminé! - exclamó el gran inventor alzando los brazos sobre su cabeza -ahora podré pasare el resto de la tarde con Harith- con una gran sonrisa en su rostro Harley comenzó a guardar rápidamente sus herramientas en los cajones del escritorio, pero cuando estaba por recoger su reciente invención un aura maligna que percibió a su derecha le paralizó.

Con los ojos bien abiertos y sus labios sellados giró su cabeza lentamente, hasta encontrarse con lo que temía, un Harith al que le rodeaba un aura negra.

\- ¿Dime, exactamente cuándo planeabas comentarme que habías vuelto a tus malas mañas? - fue entonces cuando Harley divisó el cubo de cristal que flotaba en la mano del Leonin - ¡Fuiste a la tumba de los antiguos y lo que es peor te llevaste luciérnagas de fuego! 

\- ¡Harith! - Exclamo- dm no sé a qué te refieres, esas son luciérnagas comunes y silvestres…- Le respondió sonrientemente, intentado disimular su temor ante el descubrimiento del leonin, - ¡se supone que estaban ocultas! - pensó, ahora de pie intento acercarse al recipiente que contenía a las criaturas diciendo - ¿ya he terminado, porque no pones eso donde estaba y pasamos el tiempo juntos?

-con que si...- susurro lentamente Harith, con un tic en el ojo izquierdo producto del comentario del pelirrojo, ¿enserio cree que me va engañar a mí que he vivo toda mi vida en el bosque? Harith se apartó rápidamente del inventor cuando este se acercó demasiado al contenedor, - ¿entonces si las dejo ir aquí y en este preciso momento no pasa nada cierto? – le externo el leonin esbozando una sonrisa de ore a oreja hecha apropósito para que el inventor se diera cuenta que era su fin.

Al darse cuenta que su intento por engañar al leonin había fracaso olímpicamente pregunto temblando al hablar, -H-Harith ¿q-qué piensas hacer? – 

El mencionado con una sonrisa sublime exclamo - ¡enseñarte las consecuencias de meterse con la naturaleza! - 

Muy seguro de sí mismo rompió el cristal que contenía a las luciérnagas, las criaturas ahora libres de su prisión alzaron vuelo y tras dar tres vueltas alrededor de Harith en señal de agradecimiento descendieron rápidamente a los niveles inferiores de la Torre por medio del atrio.

-Harith, ¡qué has hecho! - exclamó lleno de pánico Harley, corrió hasta el barandal para intentar divisar a las criaturas, pero lo único que pudo divisar fue la razón por la que llevan la palabra “fuego” en su nombre, los estantes llenos de libros ahora ardían en llamas y humo salía por las múltiples salas, entonces sin pensarlo dos veces o siquiera mirar a Harith corrió hacia las escaleras.

\- ¡Ja!, eso fue más divertido de lo que pensé- exclamo el leonin cruzando sus brazos en señal de victoria -aún que es una pena por los libros e inventos de Harley…- una gota resbaló por su cabeza al darse cuenta de que no había considerado los extremos de liberar a esas criaturas en un lugar con tantos objetos valiosos - ¡pero solo así aprenderá! - término diciendo tratando de convérsese de que había hecho lo correcto.

Así Harith quedó sólo mientras su ahora novio atendía la emergencia que las luciérnagas habían provocado, al poco rato de esperar terminó por aburrirse, así que hizo uso de sus brazos para recostar la cabeza hacia atrás, caminó un poco, habiendo avanzado apenas unos centímetros los brillantes objetos sobre el escritorio del inventor llamarán su atención.

-¿y estos que son?- una de las particularidades de Harith era que gozaba de la curiosidad que en antaño había caracterizó a los leonin, así que acercó su cabeza a los brillantes objetos sin preocuparse de que fueran peligrosos -no se parecen en nada a lo que Harley suele fabricar- dijo tomando uno de los objetos en su mano para poder examinarlo más de cerca -parece ser solo metal, sin ninguna propiedad mágica- sujetó su barbilla intrigado y exclamó -¡ya sé!- habiendo tenido una idea colocó nuevamente el objeto junto a los otros y se alejó un poco del escritorio. 

De acuerdo a la teoría que había formulado si el objeto no tenía magia quizá estaba hecho para reaccionar ante ella, así que para probarla alzó sus manos y comenzó generar una cantidad de energía mágica en cada una para intentar activar los objetos.

La teoría de Harith se había comprobado aún que no con un resultado completamente satisfactorio, en cuanto terminó de generar la energía mágica en sus manos dos de los objetos salieron disparados en su dirección. 

Gracias a sus reflejos Harith logró reaccionar a tiempo -¡No pueden atraparme!- exclamó Juguetonamente haciendo uso de “crono dash” al esquivarlos, aunque su victoria no duró mucho, -¡AU!- fue el adolorido sonido que escapó de su boca, ahora se encontraba en el piso aparentemente algo le había golpeado en sus tobillos haciéndole perder el equilibrio, molesto busco al responsable, fue entonces cuando notó que dos de los objetos que estaban sobre el escritorio ahora estaban adheridos en sus pies -¡eso es trampa!- exclamó nuevamente, decidió usar sus manos para intentar remover los objetos pero en cuanto las acercó a sus tobillos, los grilletes que había esquivado se adhirieron a sus muñecas -¡venga ya basta!- entonces las marcas en estos brillaron y como si de imanes se tratasen atrajeron a su homólogo, juntando los brazos y piernas de Harith. 

Ahora entendía por qué su gente había dejado la curiosidad. 

Intento hacer uso de la fuerza para liberarse -venga, suela…- pero tras batallar arduamente contra los grilletes que ahora le aprisionaba se resignó dejando descansar su espalda en el piso. 

Su espera no fue muy larga ya que a los pocos minutos de haber cerrado sus ojos comenzó a escuchar pasos por las escaleras a un lado del escritorio

Poco a poco conforme el sonido de los pasos se acercaba, se hacía más fácil visualizar a Harley quien tenía una cara de pocos amigos y su ropa completamente chamuscada. 

Cuando el inventor termino de subir las escaleras, Harith se dirigió a él un de una forma amable y tranquila -hola Harley, ¿cómo estás? - esperando que al inventor se le hubiese olvidado ya que había sido el responsable de todos los daños.

En cuanto escucho su nombre Harley miró hacia la parte inferior de su escritorio y con los ojos exaltados divisó al Leonin atrapado de pies y manos por los grilletes que reconoció fácilmente como su último trabajo - ¡Harith! - inmediatamente al inventor le dejaron de importar sus quemaduras y su cara comenzó reflejar preocupación por la integridad del leonin. Sin pensarlo Harley arrojó el chamuscado invento que tenía en sus manos y corrió en ayuda de su novio. 

Harley se agacho y llevo sus manos hasta los grilles - ¿Estas bien, te hiciste daño? - 

El acto impresiono a Harith, acaso… ¿al inventor le había importado más su estado que el de sus inventos? –Si, estoy bien- le respondió esbozando una gran sonrisa, es sólo que ese aparato tuyo me jugo una mala broma.

Harley le sonrió dulcemente en respuesta ante de concentrarse nuevamente en los grilletes -ya te he dicho que no toques mis inventos, podrían ser peligrosos- le reclamo mientras buscaba una forma de liberarlo.

Harith se puso serio y le respondió al instante -Y yo te dicho a ti que dejes de fabricar cosas que puedan dañar a las personas- Aprovechando que tenía en las manos juntas, formó un puño y le propició un pequeño golpe rápido al inventor.

\- ¡Au! En caso de que no lo hayas notado…, ¡intento ayudarte! - reclamo sin dejar de lado su tarea

Harith extendió sus labios intentado formar una expresión seria -Pues no tendrías que estar ayudándome si no hubieras echo este aparato- le dijo alzando las muñecas para resultar el objeto que lo tenía atrapado.

Harley se detuvo y ladeaba la cabeza -Tampoco tendría que ayudarte, si no estuvieras tocando mis cosas- respondió para continuar con su labor

Harith no podía dejar pasar el descuido que el inventor había hecho al seleccionar sus palabras -bien que te gustaría, que tocara tus cosas…- 

El cerebro del inventor se detuvo al intentar procesar las palabras del leonin, cuando por fin logro descifrarlas volteo a verle y se topó a este saboreando sus labios con lengua mientras le miraba con ojos entrecerrados,

Tal imagen provocó un fallo en el proceso cerebral del inventor, quien callo rendido delado, víctima de las hormonas que ahora hacían fiesta de su cuerpo

El silencio del lugar termino con una carcajada de Harith -lo lamento Harley, pero llevaba mucho queriendo molestarte de esa forma- 

El inventor comenzó a incorporarse lentamente, mientras una nueva aura le rodeaba -ya veo… ¿y lo disfrutas mucho cierto? - 

Harith aparentemente sin percatarse de la situación en la que se encontraba externo -claro que si ¡deberías ver tu cara! -

El inventor no dijo nada, simplemente como estuviese pensando algo profundamente

-Harith… creo que necesito herramientas especiales para quitar estos- dijo refiriéndose a los grilletes, en un tono lento y preciso

Ante el repentino cambio de tono Harith trago, sintió como si hubiese hecho algo mal así que se limitó a estar de acuerdo -claro… eres el experto después de todo- 

Harley coloco un brazo debajo de las pineras de Harith y puso el otro en su espalda para darle donde recostarse, intento levantarlo, pero en cuanto lo elevo unos centímetros del suelo sus brazos comenzaron a flaquear, eventualmente perdió la fuerza y dejo caer al leonin, mientras que él caí de rodillas a su lado intentando recuperar el aliento.

Ante el desempeño del inventor Harith no pudo evitar inflar sus cachetes en señal de mofa -sí que eres debilucho...- 

Harley recupero su aliento y aun sudando miro fijamente a Harith -no creas que eso te va a salvar…- de la mochila en su espalda salió un tercer brazo, que rápidamente se posiciono debajo de las piernas de Harith, mientras que el inventor hiso uso de sus brazos para proporcionarle a la espalda de Harith un respaldar y ahora con la fuerza del brazo mecánico logro levantar al leonin del piso -quizá no tenga mucha fuerza, pero mi gran intelecto lo compensa- 

Harith no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante el repentino comportamiento orgullo del inventor -como tu digas- así simplemente se dejó guiar por Harley a través de los pasillos, hasta llegar a un librero, en el cual Harley movió algunos libros hasta revelar un interruptor que al presionar, hizo que el librero se moviera a un lado, dejando ver el ascensor que se escondía tras de sí, Harley presiono el botón para subir de piso y al abrase las puertas del elevador se revelo un extenso pasillo, iluminado solo por las lámparas que colgaban en el techo.

\- ¡WAO! - exclamo Harith desde los brazos del inventor, al vislumbrar el pasillo- ¡nunca me habías enseñado este lugar… es tenebroso… ¡genial! - pese a sus comentarios alegres, el inventor se mantuvo callado hasta llegar a una gran puerta, con un tablero a un lado y en el cual comenzó a presionar botones.

Con la apertura de la puerta, se revelo una gran habitación redondeada, con diversos muebles a sus alrededores, lo que llamaba más la atención era una hermosa puerta de cristal y con de orbe, que se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitación, eso y la gran cama matrimonial que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación. 

-Que cómoda- comento Harith al ser recostado en la cama - ¿para que estas telas? - pregunto refiriéndose al velo que estaba por sobre la cama, cubriéndola.

-para que los insectos no puedan molestar- comento finalmente Harley -soy un gran inventor… ¿mi cama tenía que estar preparada para algo tan simple no lo crees? - le pregunto, esta vez corriendo 

Harith rasco su cachete con sus aun prisioneras manos -con que esta es tu habitación… ja, supongo que era algo lógico…- 

El leonin quiso continuar la plática cuando, se quedó estupefacto por la imagen del inventor quitándose la camisa

\- ¡Buah! - exclamo el leonin cubriéndose los ojos -Harley… ¡que estás haciendo? -

Ahora el descamisado inventor se acercó al leonin y con sus palmas lo empujo sobre la superficie de la cama - ¿Qué no es obvio? -

Harith aparto las manos de sus ojos, lo que le permitió ver a Harley directamente -de que estas hablando… ¡se supone que me ayudarías a quitarme esto! - exclamo haciendo uso del grillete para cubrirse

El gran inventor se incorporó dejando un pequeño espacio entre su pecho y el de Harith - ¡así!, eso… la verdad es que no llegue tan lejos como para hacer una llave- respondió mostrando una sonrisa de orea a oreja

Harith sintió un frio recorrer su espalda - ¡QUE! - 

-venga- susurrándole al oído -seguro se me ocurrirá algo- posando una mano sobre el hombro del leonin -luego de relajarme un rato- acercándose al colocar la otra mano sobre la entre pierna de Harith -y probamente mañana-

Harith intento apartar al inventor, pero su fuerza física y voluntad estaban mermadas-Harley… ¿Qué me pasa? - 

El nombrado rio levente mientras depositaba un beso en el cuello de Harith -esos grilletes que llevas puesto mi querido Harith, tienen demerita, un metal que suprime la magia y debilita a sus usuarios-

Un -Ahhh- escapo de la boca de Harith, ante el delicado beso

-Ahora Harith- dijo acechándose a su boca -obedece mi voluntad-

El nombrado cerro los ojos sintiendo como la fuerza de voluntad le abandonaba -si-

Y así el inventor paso la noche desahogando su estrés en su nueva y pequeña adquisición un hermoso leonin con apariencia de jaguar, hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando se levanto muy temprano para crear una llave capas de liberar a Harith de sus ataduras, habiendo hecho esto lo libero y abandono la habitación no sin antes dejarlo cubierto para que no pasara frio, tenia que fabricar mas de esos grilletes antes de que llegara el cliente.

Harith despertó con los rayos del sol que atravesaban la puerta de cristal

-Hmn- trato de estirarse como hacia todas las mañanas al despertarse y en cuanto lo hizo, un dolor abrumador cubrió todo su cuerpo - ¡AHHH! -

Mientras tanto en un piso más abajo

-así es, funcionan a la perfección, pase probándolos toda la noche- dijo Harley llenando su pecho de airea en señal de orgullo

El representante quedo extrañado ante las palabras del inventor - ¿acaso los probo, en usted? -

La mente de Harley comenzó a divagar, recordando sus actividades nocturnas con los grilletes -No exactamente…, ¡pero no deben preocupar!, la demerita efectivamente permite dominar a cualquier ser mágico que use los grilletes.

-excelente- respondió representante -el señor no esperaba menos de usted “gran inventor”-

Harley serró los ojos y alzo la mano en señal de orgullo -por favor no es necese…- el inventor se hubiese dado aires pero un grito inundo la habitación, exaltando a los dos individuos presentes

\- ¡AHHH!...¡Harley! - 

\- ¿Qué se supone que fue eso? - pregunto uno de los representantes asustado

Harley esperaba ese tipo de reacción en el leonin a sí que había actividad o el micrófono de su habitación y las bocinas del penúltimo piso -eso caballeros es un asunto mas importante que ustedes, así que si me disculpan me retiro, pueden esperar por mi si desean, ya saben para discutir a entrega de los demás y el pago-

Sin mas el inventor se retiro a su habitación dejando a tras a los representantes de los clientes que habían encargado los grilles

\- ¿tenemos que esperarlo? - 

-el señor fue claro, no podemos regresar sin el inventario completo-

Cuando el inventor llego a su habitación lo primero que división fue a Harith intentado arrastrase fuera de la cama, 

-tu… ¡bastardo! - reclamo el leonin al divisar a Harley

-Buenos días a ti también, Harith- le respondió amablemente, sentándose aun lado de la cama 

Harith intento golpear al inventor, pero este lo esquivo fácilmente, no es que con la poca movilidad que ahora tenia el leonin fuera muy difícil hacerlo

\- ¡AU! - chillo Harith, por el dolor en sus caderas

-Yo que tú, no me movería…- le soltó en un tono burlesco, mientras jugaba con su cabello -fue una noche muy activa-

Harith comenzó a sudar frio, todo le dolía, en especial sus caderas, no podía moverse y no tenía idea de cuando se recuperaría -En esta condición no puedo regresar a casa- susurro apenas audible para el inventor 

Ante tal comentario Harley se lleno de alegría –¡excelente! - exclamo -así no estarás mas con esos amiguitos tuyos… y si para mantenerte en ese estado tengo que pasar todo el día contigo… que así sea- dijo acercándose lentamente a Harith hasta besar sus labios

Una campanada interrumpió el beso, -Ah… pero debo terminar un negocio… que dices esperaras por mi- le susurro al oído, antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta

Harith no iba a permitirle marchar, no después de haberle dejado en ese estado, después de provocarlo con ese beso, así que se cubrió con la cobija e inflando los cachetes exclamo - ¡prometiste que no volverías a lastimarme! y ahora quieres dejarme solo…- sabia perfectamente lo que hacía, había disfrutado lo de anoche y quería más.

El inventor volteo la mirada a Harith -solo serán unos min- en cuanto división a su leopardo envuelto en las sabanas, dejando solo a la vista su cara rojiza en puchero y algunas lágrimas, no pudo resistirlo.

-Harith… ¡tú te lo buscaste! - exclamo lanzándose sobre el leonin

Y así el inventor paso toda la mañana con su leonin, probando todo tipo de posiciones todo con el ánimo de impedirle que algún día pudiera recuperarse y abandonar su cama.

Después de todo quien querría atender clientes cuando se tiene a un adorable leopardo como Harith en la cama de su habitación preparado para realizar placenteras actividades físicas.

Mientras tanto los representantes del cliente de Harley seguían esperando un piso más abajo, donde las bocinas emitían todo tipo de sonidos.

-Harley…por favor…mas-

\- ¿Tienes idea de cómo desactivarlas? - le pregunto un ya irritado alucard

-…- de su gabardina saco un arma y con una serie de efectivos tiros acabo con todas las bocinas

-excelente tiro granger-


End file.
